


Star City 2046 Post Crisis

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Early in the Legends travels they visited Star City in 2046 and battled Grant Wilson the new Deathstroke and met Connor Hawke the new Green Arrow.But then crisis happened in 2019 and that timeline ceased to exist. So now the Legends visit a different Star City 2046.Rewrite of Star City 2046 to basically make that episode work with the new canon of the shows future.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

The Legends had crash landed into a unknown location so Sara, Rip, Snart, Mick, Ray, Jax and Stein had ventured out. The place looked ransacked. There were burning cars all around them. Shop windows smashed and just a feel of hopelessness around the whole area.

RIP looks around and calls out.

"GIdeon camouflage the ship. This doesn't like the place you want to get noticed."

At rips request the Waverider was cloaked. The place they were in was a wasteland. It was a city but it looked half destroyed and no one was on the streets and there were no lights from any buildings like anyone who was there was to scared to be noticed or were just waiting for the right time to strike. Ray's voice broke through the silence.

"That looks like a Palmer Tech building....but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?"

Sara looks at the building which indeed said Smoak Technologies. Sara suddenly realised where they were. But no that couldn't be right. This wasn't the city she remembered.

"Wait this is Star City....I thought you said the timeline had been restored?"

She says to Rip. RIp checks his device.

"Indeed at that time period...but this is 2046."

Before Sara could respond a figure in green jumps up onto a car. Mick and Snart points their guns at him. But Sara sighs in relief recognising who it is Imediately and she runs forward glad to finally have found something familiar in this place.

"Thank god."

The person in green leather draws an arrow."

"Don't move."

The voice was obviously disguised in a voice modulator just like what Oliver always used but this voice sounded different. Sara guessed he'd updated it since 2016 which made sense. But even still something seemed off about this. This didn't seem like the typical Oliver Queen Green Arrow play. She speaks nervously.

"Oliver it's me....it's Sara."

Ray speaks up stepping next to Sara.

"I know it's been a long time Oliver but don't you remember Rip Hunter recruited us to become Legends."

The Green Arrow looks at them then speaks again.

"I've never heard of any Legends."

He shoots an arrow at them which exploded and they all dive for cover. RIp, Snart and Mick fire back amidst a swarm of arrows.

Mick grunts at Sara.

"This guy a friend of yours? I don't like him."

Sara just shakes her head confused.

"That cant be Oliver Queen."

Even as she says it she realises it 100% can't be him. This person was way smaller than Oliver in both height and build. She's cut from her thoughts by Ray's voice.

"Well he does dress like him."

Snart yells a response to.

"Yeah and he shoots arrows like him."

Jax yelps as an arrow just misses him.

"Hey whoever he is I don't wanna stand around and get skewered by this guy."

Rip nods.

"Agreed fall back."

Sara nods and leads everyone away from the battle. They run a few blocks. It seemed the Green Arrow wasn't interested in following them. Sara looks around at where they are.

"We need to get off the streets we're to much a target here."

Stein nods in agreement with Sara.

"Yes it seems someone needs to remind Mr Queen that we are not criminals who have as he would say...failed this city."

Mick just shrugs at this completely unfazed by the location they are in

"Me and Snart are and this is just embarassing we got ran out of there by a Robin Hood wannabe....very embarrassing. But I'm up for sightseeing this place looks fun. Plus there was a fight and no pigs turned up. Even better."

Sara sighs as she quickly comes up with a plan.

"Come on I know a place."

Sara leads them all to the old clock tower she used to hide out in when she first came back to the city. The place looked similar enough though a bit older and dustier. Mick grumbles.

"Great if things weren't bad enough...now we have to go to church."

The others just ignore him and Ray looks at Sara.

"It's a good place to hide but if Olivers looking for us then he knows this place."

Sara glares and shakes her head.

"Ray why would Oliver be trying to hurt us.....Mick and Snart maybe but why us?"

Ray had no answer so Rip carries on the conversation.

"Well this is 30 years since we last saw him so there's a chance Mr Queen is no longer in possession of all his marbles so to speak."

Snart scoffs.

"Guy dresses in green leather and shoots arrows at people I think he already his marbles."

Mick nods.

"Yeah plus he screwed his lawyer girlfriends sister on a boat that sank....what?"

He asks obliviously as everyone else rolls their eyes at him all to scared to even look at Sara. Sara just sighs.

"Look what's going on here Rip?"

"Unfortunately I don't know but we can't leave...the Waverider was badly damaged in the crash."

Sara sighs.

"Well then we'll need to find parts to fix the ship right?"

Jax groans.

"Yeah because this place really seems like the place to have a bunch of spare spaceship parts."

Ray thinks.

"No but smoak tech...I mean if Felicity is still around maybe she has devices that can help."

Sara nods.

"Yeah maybe....ill go have a look."

Rip stops her. 

"Absolutely not Miss Lance, it is not a good idea to know to much about your own future plus this city is dangerous."

Sara shrugs.

"Has been for a very long time. I did die once here remember."

"Yes by Mr Queens sister if I'm correct,....who is also not very interested in being friends."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"That was not Oliver....come on did you not see that person firing arrows at us....yeah whoever it was is a great archer but did no one notice the size difference? Look I've seen Oliver up close and personal."

Jax interupts.

"Yo don't put that image in my head. What happens at sea or in secret lairs stays there."

Mick punches Jax arm.

"Shut it kid I wanna hear that story."

Sara carries on ignoring them both.

"My point is that the Arrow that shot at us is way smaller than Oliver so it wasn't him. Maybe there's a second green arrow or Olivers no longer active as Green Arrow. Either way that wasn't him. Now I'm going to find this person and then see if we can find this tech. Rip you coming?"

Rip sighs and nods.

"Fine if I must. The rest of you canvas the city to give us intelligence about what we can expect from this god forsaken place."

The team splits up and Rip and Sara walk subtly through the city looking around. Sara looks at Rip.

"You have really no idea what happened here?"

"Miss Lance star City 2041 is hardly a huge historical place of importance for the Time Masters. Besides this isn't about fixing this city. Our job is to fix the Waverider and leave. This successor to the Green Arrow can sort this mess out."

Sara glares at them.

"Yeah but they're not are they? Look Oliver wasn't perfect but he never let the city fall to this level."

"Now I'm no expert on Green Arrow history but were there not 3 terrorist attacks on the city during the first 3 years that he was here?"

"Yeah and the city always survived because of him. Yeah there was damage but without him millions more would've died."

Rip nods.

"Yes I suppose this is true."

The 2 turn a corner right imto a fight. It looked like some gang war was going on. Rip sighs as he looks on and sees Mick running through the crowd punching and shooting anyone in his path.

"Well I suppose that wasn't entirely unexpected."

Sara nods.

"This seems like Micks kind of town."

Sara sees an arrow shooting into the crowd and sees the figure they were looking for standing on a rooftop taking shots at the fighting crowd. Sara runs forward into the crowd and scales the rooftop making sure she's just underneath and then jumps up and kicks the Green arrow sending them flying back.

The Green Arrow looks at Sara then speaks.

"Well aren't you persistent."

Sara smirks.

"Nice cosplaying but you are not the Green Arrow."

Sara attacks and the Green arrow fights back. Sara hadn't expected much of a fight but this person was extremely skilled and while Sara wasn't outmatched in the fight she certainly wasn't gaining the advantage. Sara was getting frustrated it seemed like the 2 had similar skills. Both landed a hit at the same time. Sara landed a superman punch to the face just as the Green Arrow landed a kick onto Sara's chest, both stumbled back and the Green Arrow seemed to smirk.

"Huh not bad. You're pretty good. Shame it won't be good enough."

Before they could carry on fighting Rip appears and fires a shot hitting the Green Arrow on the shoulder. They yell in frustration and shoots a explosion arrow at rip and once the smokes cleared they had gone. Rip walks over to Sara.

"Are you okay Miss Lance?"

"Yeah fine....I'm pissed I couldn't take him. But rip...whoever that is they've got serious skills. That seemed like League training to me."

Rip frowns.

"Interesting....well I hit them with a clean shot so hopefully we can slow him down."

Sara nods and sees a blood trail. She gathers up some so they can do a blood analysis later if need be. It turned out they didn't need to. Sara and Rip found the Green Arrow in an alleyway trying to patch up its wound. When he notices them he draws his bow. Sara just looks at them.

"You take a laser bolt to the shoulder. I doubt you'd get a shot at us with that....the safest place would be right in front of your bow."

The green arrow lowers the bow and yells at them. Voice modulator.

"Who the hell are you people?"

"Could ask you the same question."

"I'm the Green Arrow."

Sara just scoffs.

"Only if the Green Arrow shrunk in the wash....Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow."

Now it was their turn to scoff.

"Yeah well he's not up to much at the moment. Being dead and all."

Sara takes a breath. She'd been expecting it but hearing it didn't make it easier.

"Olivers dead so you think that makes you entitled his use his name and legacy?"

"Yeah I very much think I'm entitled to the name....it's funny I heard stories about Sara Lance...you always fascinated me always wanted to meet you."

The Green Arrow turns off the voice modulator and both Rip and Sara are surprised to hear a female voice.

"Nice to finally meet someone so important in my history."

The hood is lowered and a short blonde woman who can't be much older than 20 is standing in front of them. But Sara can see she from eyes that is older than her years. Her hair is tied back and she's glaring at the pair. Sara swears there's something familiar about her.

Sara speaks calmly.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Blackstar."

"I could but I won't. I'm done with code names. I want something real."

The girl sighs.

"Fine....my name is Mia."


	2. Chapter 2

Rip and Sara stare at the woman. Rip speaks first.

"You're just a child barely an adult?"

Mia glares at him.

"A child who single handedly nearly killed all of you."

Sara puts her hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Relax look we're not the enemy here. We got stuck in the city and we're trying to leave as quick as we can. But Mia...what happened?"

Rip speaks up.

"Sara you can't know to much about your future."

"Rip I couldn't care less about the rules and if you keep talking I think it's a strong likelihood one of us kills you...so I'd shut up if I were you."

Mia just smirks at Sara.

"Okay what do you wanna know?"

"What happened to the city?"

Mia sighed. City went to crap a long time ago. The vigilantes were outlawed gangs were allowed to control the streets. Cops and politicians were corrupt."

Sara sighs. That didn't sound like anything new.

"What about Oliver?"

Mia looks away.

"He did his best. But he had it rough. In 2018 he got outed as the Green Arrow to the entire world."

Sara frowns surprised.

"How?"

"He gave himself up to the F.B.I."

"Why the hell would he do that. Oliver went to great lengths to keep himself hidden. Why would he just....hand himself in."

Mia shrugs.

"I wasn't around back then but apparently there was guy...Diaz or something who had control of the cops, the politicians everything. He tried but he couldn't stop him. Oliver was in prison for like 6 months and apparently he ended up taking on the entire prison after Diaz broke in to kill him. He fought all the guards and inmates."

Sara chuckles.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Anyway after he got released he became a deputised vigilante for the police."

"Huh Oliver queen as a cop never thought I'd see that."

"Yeah well then in 2019 it really all started when the Deathstrokes attacked the city. Guessing you know that name?"

Sara frowns.

"Slade Wilson."

Mia shakes her head.

"Grant Wilson. Apparently slade turned good again and helped with some stuff. But his kids are nuts. So yeah GRant started up the Deathstrokes. We held them back for a while but they were to strong."

Rip looks at Mia.

"YOU helped? You would only just have been born in 2019?"

"Yeah I was but me and a couple others got sent back in time."

Sara looks at rip.

"Didn't realise time travel was publically available in 2040?"

Rip frowns.

"It's not. So how miss Blackstar here managed to do it I have no idea."

Mia shrugs.

"It's a long story."

Sara speaks again.

"Was it the Deathstrokes that killed Oliver?"

Mia shakes her head.

"No...he had something much bigger to deal with...the crisis."

Sara looks confused.

"A crisis of what?"

"The multiverse."

Rip frowns and steps forward.

"That's impossible. That wasn't real...it's just a myth stories. Infamous stories of a huge battle raging throughout the different worlds. If it did happen I doubt they'd recruit a man with a bow and arrow."

Mia just glares.

"It is true,...I was there."

Rip frowns at her.

"You fought in the crisis?"

"Yes I did....that's where I first met Sara."

Sara blinks in surprise.

"I was there?"

"Yeah you and the Legends....I never really got the chance to speak to you but I saw you fight and you were a mighty warrior....seeing you now. You're so much younger."

Rip rolls his eyes.

"You're telling me the Legends helped save the multiverse"

"Yeah I am,,.,you weren't there though....but the Legends seemed to do well with Sara as captain."

Sara coughs in surprise.

"Me as captain?"  
Rio groans.

"Future really is bleak."

"Shut up rip....could be worse, Mick could've been captain."

"Very true.'

"Anyway so Oliver was killed in the Crisis?"

Mia nods a look of sadness.

"I tried my best to save him but there was nothing I could do...he knew he was going to die and he accepted it."

"That doesn't sound like Oliver to me...he would do anything he could to stay alive."

"He fought it for a while but he was shown there was no surviving it....I did my best I just couldn't...there was this explosion and I ended up back here....I had nothing but somehow I had the hood with me. Before then I hated vigilantes but then I knew I had to try and hold back the city do what he did so for the past 6 years I've been doing this and it's not been easy."

Sara nods.

"Well you're doing a good job."  
rip coughs to make a point.

"Not to interupt this lovely moment. But we are here for a reason Sara."

Sara nods.

"Sadly he's right. Umm Mia do you Felicity Smoak?"

Mia looks up at Sara.

"Yeah...why?"

"If you know about the Legends you know about our ship right?"

Mia nods.

"The Waverider....that place is awesome and totally in love with Gideon."

Sara grins.

"Don't say that Rip will get jealous...anyway um the ships damaged and we were wondering if Felicity had any projects or tech that cojld help us."

Mia nods.

"You won't find Felicity she's gone."

Sara frowns at hearing this.

"She's dead?"

"No but she left the city 6 years ago. Basically everyone thinks she's a criminal though she was helping the city but she had to leave. I haven't seen her since."

Rip groans.

"Just brilliant our one idea is a wanted criminal."

Mia continues talking.

"But felicity left a load of her old projects at the old arrow bunker."

Sara nods.

"Let's go then."

"No they're not there now. I moved in there and I realised I shouldn't really keep all that stuff there in case the place is compromised so I moved all of that stuff to the old base underneath the old nightclub Verdant."

Sara grins.

"Ah the OG base."

Mia nods.

"Come on let's go."

Before they could go there was a bunch of men in Deathstroke masks standing in front of them. Mia draws her bow.

"Shit...umm I could use some white canary backup here."

Sara grins and draws her sticks.

"Always"

Rip draws his gun and the men run at them. Rip fires off his shots and Mia fires her arrows and Sara runs in and engages them. Mia and Sara do time to fight off as many as they can. Sara looks at Mia.

"There's to many of them. We can't take them all."

Mia nods.

"Yeah I agree."

She fires a grappling hook arrow into the air which takes her Sara and Rip onto a rooftop. Rip grumbles as he stands up.

"Well that went well."

Mia looks at Sara.

"He always this sarcastic?"

"Yep...but hey Mia...where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Mia smiles a little.

"My mom got me a good teacher."

"Which teacher?"

"Your ex."

Sara thanks for a minute.

"Yeah no you're going to have to be more specific."

Mia smirks.

"Nyssa."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Nyssa?"

"Yep the one who trained you right?"

Rip nods.

"Looks like you were right Sara."

Sara just nods and looks at Mia.

"So you are or were League of Assassins?"

Mia shakes her head quickly.

"Hell no...no offence...but no my mom got Nyssa to train me since I was 5."

Sara shakes her head.

"Nyssa doesn't just turn and do private sessions."

"It was a favour to my family."

Sara looks at her.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling us everything?"

"Because I'm not telling you everything and don't plan to either."

Sara just nods.

"Well you have one thing in common with Oliver Queen anyway."

"Heard that before."

Mia mumbles to herself. But Sara smiles.

"Well hey once all this craps sorted you and me should spar sometime."

Mia grins and nods.

"Sure if you can keep up old lady."

Sara punches her arm.

"Bitch."

Rip coughs.

"If we could stay focused on the job that'd be great"

The 3 manoeuvre their way through the city. As they go Sara watches Mia closely. There is something so familiar about her but she can't place it. Yes her style of fighting and movement is very much like Nyssa which makes sense if she'd been training with her since she was 5. Sara had 5 years with Nyssa. Mia obviously had way more. But it was something else. Something in the girls eyes when she got angry. Something very familiar that she just couldn't place.

Eventually they arrive at Verdant and head inside. Sara looks around.

"Man this place has gone to crap."

Mia nods.

"Like most of the city. But yeah this was quarantined off years ago. But I managed to sneak in."

They head towards the door that lead to the base and Mia inputs the code and the door opens and they head down. Mia heads to a computer but Sara grabs her arm. Mia spins round and looks at her.

"What?"

"Do you have anyone else down here with you?"

Mia shakes her head.

"No...i have a team but I'm the only one who can access this place..."

"Well sorry but someone's here..."

Rip draws his gun and Mia takes out her bow and readies it. Sara looks around.

"Can't see anyone. They must be hiding."

Mia calls out.

"Whoever is there show yourself....come out now and you will not be harmed."

A figure steps out from the end of the room. But it was to dark to tell who it was. Mia speaks out again.

"Come forward with your hands up."

The figure speaks in a familiar voice but one distorted with time.

"That might be a little difficult."

The figure moves forward and Sara gasps as she sees who it is. His hair way longer than she had ever seen it and greyed over the last 25 years but still familiar. But what was more shocking was the fact his face was covered in loads more scars than ever before and his arm was missing. Sara was so transfixed by the sight that she didn't notice the shock and pain on Mia's face as the figure gets closer.

"Oliver?"

"Hello Sara."


	3. Chapter 3

Sara didn't know what to say but luckily she didn't have to. Mia's voice echoed across the room. Anger rising with every word.

"This is impossible. Oliver Queen is dead. who the hell are you? Are you a clone or some kind of imposter or what? Talk or I'll kill you."

Sara was surprised at how angry Mia seemed to be getting at this.

Oliver just looks at Mia.

"Put the arrow down Mia you don't want to embarrass yourself."

Mia just glares more.

"I don't take orders from anyone."

Oliver just smirks a little.

"Just like your mother."

Sara looks at Mia confused then back to Oliver.

"Wait her mother?"

Oliver nods.

"She never told you her full name?....Mia Smoak."

Mia slowly lowers the bow as Sara looks at her.

"Smoak...Felicity is your mom?...wait so that means...."

She looks at Oliver before continuing.

"She's your daughter?"

It suddenly all clicked together for Sara. Mia truly did look like her mother in a lot of ways but also the fire and the rage and the determination and the passion for justice inside her. That was from Oliver. Now she knew who she was it was so obvious she couldn't believe she'd hadn't seen it before.

Oliver just nods as Mia glares stepping forward.

"6 years since that crisis. 6 years of me believing you were dead....you died right in front of me. You told me and William you were destined to die and yet here you are?...you lied to us."

Oliver shakes his head.

"I never lied to you Mia. I was meant to die. I didn't expect to survive when I said goodbye in that bed. I thought that was it. I don't know how I survived."

Mia just nods still glaring.

"So fine you survived but you didn't think you should come tell me that? You gave me this damm hood telling me I earned the name Green Arrow. It never felt right with me....I was 21 when I put that hood on. I have been killing myself for 6 years trying to keep this city from falling to pieces. I could've used your help. But instead you let me carry on like this. Struggling and suffering. Just before I met you one of my friends died at the hands of your best friends kid. JJ has tried to kill us multiple times. Everyone sees me in this hood and thinks I have your knowledge. The man who stopped slade Wilson they see me as part of that. But I haven't a clue how to keep JJ back. I've got Connor who wants his own brother dead and JJ feels the same. I've got dinah trying to preach some forgiveness bullshit when I know how much she's into vendettas. I can't even hold a team together let alone the city."

Sara adds at the end.

"To be fair neither could Oliver....team arrow broke up like 20 times soooo don't feel to bad kid."

Oliver sighs.

"I never wanted this for you Mia. I didn't want you growing up around vigilantes and I certainly didn't want you having to live the burden of my life because I know how being the green arrow can destroy you."

"So why did you give it to me."

"Because I met you in 2019 all grown up....you had my quiver on your back, you had blood running down your neck you had skills that rivalled even the League and you had a fire and an age to your ages well beyond 21 years old. I saw then that you were already in that lifestyle to deep to escape so I gave you that hood so you could at least not have to give yourself fully to it. By using my name and my legacy you could pin some of it on me and not give to much of yourself to your own vigilante persona. I don't want to speak Ill of your mother and she obviously wanted you to be safe and wanted you to know to protect yourself but she also got you to train with an international assassin, she had you taught archery and escrima and Kali and she taught you how to hack. Essentially she was turning you into me. So yes okay blame me for some of this I deserve it. But I don't think it should all be put on me. You were a formidable warrior before I even knew you Mia. I've been watching what you've been doing and I was right when I said you earned the title of green arrow."

Mia looks down then just glares.

"Yeah well I guess I had to be the Green Arrow because the real one was to scared to come back and fight for his city."

She storms off. Sara yells out.

"Rip follow her."

Rip looks hesitant.

"Umm I prefer all my extremities to remain attached if it's all the same miss Lance."

"Follow her or you'll be losing more way than what she'll take."

He sighs and follows after her. Sara turns to look at Oliver.

"So....you look...like crap to be honest."

Oliver shrugs.

"Well I'm meant to be dead so I think I'm doing okay all things considered."

"Fair....so how did you survive. Mia thought you were dead."

"So did I. I died then I don't know I found myself back in the city but not fully I was like a ghost. It was 2020 and I could see people but no one could see me. I thought maybe it was the monitor but I don't know. I spent 15 years just existing but then I managed to somehow think of Mia and my conscious jumped to 2040 and I had already aged a lot but i guess the time jump took my arm and I was in a physical body again though very battered and weak. At first I went to the bunker but then saw Mia was already there so I came here."

Sara nods.

"Okay that's really weird...but why not tell her you're alive?"

"Because I wanted her to move on from me. I knew she was being the Green Arrow but I thought she'd meet someone and turn her life around like I did with Felicity and if I was there it'd just remind her and make her want to be like me."

"Oliver she's a kid....a kid who never knew her father but heard these stories of you then she met you and watched you die I'm guessing you died some noble heroic death and that inspired her. You could've helped her. I mean she's a kid she was way younger than you and me when we started this."

Oliver shakes his head.

"Look at me Sara I'm not exactly much use in the field."

"I'm not talking about fighting alongside her. She doesn't need Oliver Queens strength and his skills. She needs Oliver Queens experience and his determination to keep her motivated."

"It's to late Sara."

"What about the city. Even if this isn't for your daughter. I know you love this city and you can't be happy leaving it in this state. All the innocent people there."

Oliver sighs and sits down.

"I gave my life to them Sara. I put my body and my soul on the line for this city and after all the years I finally realised. The city didn't care. I fought for it for 6 years then I was thrown in prison for it. Then they wanted my help again but were more than happy to believe to beliege I'd gone bad when I was set up. I thought I was making a difference making this city a safer place for my children and look at it. Mia is out there doing the same thing I was doing. No matter how many criminals I stop there'll always be more. Maybe merlyn was right....the city doesn't want to be saved."

Sara sighs.

"There'll always be darkness in the world we both know that but every life you saved was a victory. Yeah there's evil in this world but there's also good. You say what did you achieve? Look at Mia. She had every reason to hate the world and want it to burn just like Merlyn or slade or Ras but she's out there fighting to keep this city safe. The others to. All of that fight and inspiration if it wasn't for you. You inspired people to be heroes and no you didn't wipe out crime forever but no one can. You gave everything for this city and you're right some don't care but so many others do Oliver. Mia does, the rest of her team does."

Oliver sighs.

"Maybe I did inspire people but is that a good thing? many people died because of me and being inspired to be heroes. I can't tell you all of them but I lost count how many have died in my name. It's what I do I take ordinary people and I fashion them into weapons. Roy, Helena, Thea, Diggle, you and now Mia. She'll be the next to die in my name"

"Oliver Roy was a street criminal who was probably destined to die in some back alley with a bullet in the back of his skull but you made him a hero. Thea was probably going to die of an overdose before you inspired her, Diggle was a solder long before you were around as for me. You didn't make me what I am. But you showed me there was a better way of stopping bad people. As for Mia she's a good kid. Would you rather her be like us? Who spends her nights partying and sleeping around? We all die eventually but we choose what our life will mean at the end."

Oliver shakes his head.

"I wanted Mia to live a normal life far away from this. But I couldn't even give her that."

Sara sighs and checks her watch.

"Well whatever I'm no family therapist here but we need help with something. Our ships damaged we wanted to know if Felicity had anything that could help. Mia said all her files were here."

Oliver nods.

"I already took a look. There's something that should be able to help you. She hid it in the towns underground where Merlyn tried to use his earthquake device. Since that site has been unstable for years and that's kept The Deathstrokes and anyone else away."

Sara nods.

"Thanks....I better go see where Mia and Rip got to."

He nods.

"Tell Mia I'm sorry."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Tell her yourself."

"I would but I don't think she'll listen."

Sara laughs as she heads to the door. Then looks back at him just before leaving she calls out.

"Now you know how the rest of us felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Side note. I had to do some editing I'd been writing it as 2041 for some reason j thought that episode was called star city 2041. Now know it's 2046. I'm surprised no one pulled me up on it. So I've changed a few things in the previous chapters so now for Mia this is 6 years after Crisis and she's been the Green Arrow for that long. Also had to be vague on olivers death and how I made him survive because obviously we don't know how that'll play out later. 
> 
> Next chapter will focus more on Mia.
> 
> As always let me know opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara arrives back at the bunker and sees Rip waiting outside the elevator that leads down to the bunker. Sara walks over and looks at Rip and lifts up her arms as if to say what the hell.

"She in there?"

Rip shrugs.

"I expect so."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Didn't you check?"

"I preferred not to get killed by a angry woman who runs around shooting people with arrows when she's in a good mood."

Sara just rolls her eyes and storms into the elevator and takes it down to the bunker and gets in a ready position to throw herself out the way in case arrows come flying at her. She was done being shot with arrows by a member of the Queen family. When the evelater arrives the main room is empty so she goes into one of the side areas and finds Mia getting changed. Mia spins round and glares at her trying to cover her black bra with her shirt.

"Don't you knock?"

Sara shrugs.

"Nope...generally I don't....used to drive my sister mad but there we go...ouch...those look nasty."

Sara said pointing to scars on her body.

Mia huffs and glances down at them.

"I try not to look. I'm hardly miss Victoria secret model. But it's what you get when you do this life."

Sara nods.

"Tell me about it."

Sara lifts her too a little to show Mia her scars. Mia raises her eyebrows.

"Wow they're worse than they were when I last saw them in 2019."

Sara laughs.

"Yeah well that's 3 years difference I'm not at that stage yet I'm from 2016...and wait you saw me topless in 2019?"

Mia rolls her eyes.

"Eww get your head out the gutter we were getting changed in the same room....I know Sara Lance makes a habit of making my parents weak at the knees...or blushing in my mothers case."

Sara chuckles.

"Aww felicity was cute to flirt with....you're not as fun your to fiery."

Mia rolls her eyes again.

"Yeah well I don't get with old ladies sorry."

Sara laughs.

"Ouch and relax kid I'm just messing around. So you knew me in the future?"

Mia nods.

"Yeah we met briefly...we argued a little...I think I don't remember a lot about it...something to do with timelines happening in the wrong order or something like that. I remember bits certain conversations but vague on some stuff....apparently my dad being dead was one of them."

Sara sighs.

"Mia I get why you're pissed but you have a second chance with your dad."

"Third actually I grew up not knowing him then got taken back in time then he died again....then came back."

Sara smiles.

"Yeah that's some real doctor who crap going on."

Mia looks confused at her.

"What the hells Doctor Who?"

"Never mind but look from my travels I've learned a lot...and one thing I have learned is the passage of time rarely happens by accident. "

Mia shrugs.

"Whatever but he still could've told me he was alive."

Sara nods.

"Uh huh agreed but look I've known your dad most of my life and..."

Mia holds up a hand to interupt.

"Yeah I know your history with my dad and I really don't need to hear it thank you."

Sara laughs.

"Don't worry I was going to keep it clean...I wasn't going to say any of that. What I was going to say is your dad can be stubborn as fuck, he can be annoying and infuriating but one thing he is...is a caring person who puts everyone first. Look he spent 5 years going through horrible things and then when he came back he could've just gone back into his old life but instead he gave the last 8 years of his life to helping people and trying to make the world a better place."

Mia nods.

"Yeah maybe but that means he cared more about that than his family."

Sara sighs.

"Mia that's bullshit. I don't know what went down in this crisis thing but none of this had anything to do with his ego. He would've done it so you could have a safe life. Look he's a guy who blames himself for any bad thing that happens. So he probably thought distancing himself from you would be better for you?"

"And how does he figure that?"

"No idea I'm a resurrected time travelling assassin not a shrink. Look Mia you can be as pissed as you want but you've now got a chance not many people get."

Mia looks down.

"I can't not yet."

"Okay well it looks like you need a bit of help with these Deathstroke guys?"

Mia sighs.

"We're trying our best but I just can't keep them back. Every step we take they make a new one and we're back to square one."

Sara nods.

"Well lucky for you miss smoak...queen...green arrow whatever you've got someone here who was there when we beat the original and stronger Deathstoke let alone this pretender."

Mia looks at her.

"You stopped Slade."

"Well your dad did but I was part of thus badass fight in a tunnel with a bunch of mirakuru soldiers."

Mia smiles.

"Nyssa told me about that."

Sara smirks.

'Ah good old Nyssa"

Mia pulls a face.

"Don't even say it she already traumatised me when I was 16 with stories about what she used to get up to with you."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Nyssa isn't the type to kiss and tell."

"Nah well I asked her for advice about a boy I liked and she started telling me about her first love....you.....and then a very disturbing story about you 2 in a wooden hut in the mountains."

Sara smirks.

"Damm she went straight in with the stories....also you went to Nyssa for dating advice?....Nyssa kidnapped my mum and sent assassins after me to try and get me back...sooo yeah."

Mia looks at her.

"She did? Huh well she didn't give me that advice but yeah I asked Nyssa....what do you think asking mom would've been a good idea?"

Sara bursts out laughing at the thought.

"Yeah okay fair enough but you should've done it just for the pure comedy damm Felicitys rambling would've gone on for hours."

Mia chuckles.

"It was bad enough when I was 8 and I asked her where babies came from."

Sara laughs.

"What did she say?"

"Pfft oh she told me what happened but in very scientific details so I had no idea what she was on about.....I thought I'd need 10 PhDs to ever have a kid."

Sara laughs at the thought of a 8 year old Mia looking very confused at Felicitys rambling.

"Yeah sex definetely isn't that complicated."

Mia chuckles.

"Yeah I know."

Sara raises her eyebrows and Mia groans as she realises what she just said and admitted to.

"Ooh do you now?"

Mia glares.

"You were saying about helping me?"

Sara groans over dramtaically.

"You're no fun. But fine yes I'll help you sort those idiots in ski masks out."

Mia folds her arms.

"What about your British friend with the stupid long coat?"

"Pfft you leave rip to me and anyway apparently I'm gonna be captain in a few years sooooo may as well get used to dishing out the orders. That is if you want my help."

Mia shrugs and smiles at her.

"Sure I guess....I guess it doesn't hurt to have the OG Canary helping out."

Sara smiles as she says that.

"OG Canary? I like that i should use it instead of white canary. "

"Yeah don't."

Sara laughs.

"I wasn't actually considering it Mia. Nyssa never taught you sarcasm did she?"

Mia laughs.

"Yeah Nyssa never got sarcasm."

Sara giggles.

"Oh I remember I used to have a lot of fun with that. Anyway where do we start?"

Suddenly there was shooting coming from above them and Rip runs down the stairs with his blaster out.

"Um we've got a problem ladies."

The elevator opens and a bunch of people in Deathstoke masks step out all wielding samurai swords. More follow Rip down the stairs. Sara jumps up drawing her staff and Mia puts her hood up and grabs her bow. She looks at Sara.

"Well guess we're starting right here."


	5. Chapter 5

The battle between Sara, Rip and eventually Snart and Mick and Deathstrokes army is taken care of in a few minutes. Once done Sara double checks the unconscious.

“Well they’re all done.”

Sara glances around and frowns when she doesn’t see Mia.

“Hey where’s Mia?”

The others shrug not seeing her. Mick calls out.

“She the hot blonde in the green leather?”

Sara rolls her eyes at Mick.

“Well none of the rest of you look like a Mia so yeah I’d assume so Rory.”

Mick shrugs.

“Ain’t seen her but she ditched her bow over there “

He points to mias now which was lying on the floor.”

Sara frowns.

“They must’ve taken her.”

Rip walks over 

“Well we should get back to the ship we have what we need.”

“And what about Mia?”

“She’s not part of the mission Sara. I can’t endanger anyone else on this team to rescue a vigilante.”

“Fine I’ll do it myself.”

Suddenly before anything else can happen they’re all teleported back onto the waverider. Mick looks round.

“What was that?”

“A time portal mr Rory a quick way to get back to the ship so didn’t have to walk through the crime infested city.”

Mick nods.

“Yeah and you wanted us back quick before blondie could kick your ass for not saving the other blondie.”

Rip shrugs.

“Yes that to.”

Sara glares.

“Oh I will if you stop me.”

Rip sighs.

“Mr Rory mr snart could you give us some privacy.”

Mick grins.

“Hell no I want to see this.”

Snart shoves him forward 

“Come on Mick let the ladies have their discussion I promise if she kills him you get to be the first to see.”

Mick grumbles and walks out. Rip looks at Sara.

“Look sara you want to help her but she’s strong enough to handle herself.”

Sara frowns.

“She’s a kid rip....I’m not going to leave her out there.”

“Sara you cannot die here...”

Sara shrugs.

“I died before yet I’m still here....I think fighting an immortal Egyptian tyrant is more dangerous than a few slade Wilson wannabes.”

“This is getting to close to your own personal timeline and you must survive this....you have greater things ahead....”

Sara looks round at him.

“What does that mean? You said that you picked all of us because we didn’t have significance in the timeline.”

“Yes I believed that to be the case to. When I first researched you that was the case but something changed in the timeline...something not even the time masters could foresee...do you remember Miss Smoak and Mr Queen talking about a crisis?”

Sara shrugs.

“Yeah...I assumed it was some attack on the city...they happen yearly now.”

“Unfortunately this crisis is far more severe than Malcolm Merlyns earthquake machine...or Ras Al Ghuls bio weapon....it is not one city that is in danger...but the entire multiverse.”

Sara tilts her head.

“The multi what? Sounds like something that Ray watched on Star Wars or something.”

Rip sighs.

“The multiverse is more than just this planet and this solar system there are countless earths and universes and all will be threatened in this crisis...”

“Okay...I mean that sucks but what’s it gotta do with me?”

“I don’t know the full details Gideon couldn’t even give me full details because it is in such a state of flux but what I know is you are an essential part of the defence of it...something called a paragon.”

“That’s ridicous I’m an assassin...I punch, kick and stab stuff...how can I stop the end of the universe.”

“I do not believe it is just yourself...there are other paragons and mr queen died during it...or supposedly did. But I do not know anymore but you being on this mission is what brings you to that crisis. I do not know how and I do not wish to know. But it’s imperative you stay alive to make it there.”

Sara shakes her head.

“No I don’t care about this crisis right now, what I care about is a young girl...the daughter of 2 of my best friends is going to be killed because she’s trying to stand up for what’s right...and if I walk away from it...then what good is being a paragon or whatever the hell that is and saving a universe but refusing to save one person. It’s not who I am and I won’t do it. Send the team don’t send the team...I’m going.”

She walks out and leaves the ship. Sara moves along the rooftops checking for movement. She finds the Deathstroke base but sees its to heavily guarded. She can’t move on it by herself. So she thinks then decides to head back to the bunker. She comes down in the elevator and calls out.

“Oliver?”

Oliver steps out.

“Thought you’d be gone by now.”

“They’ve got Mia....Grant Wilson captured her they’re gonna kill her...I can’t take them by myself.”

“Well I will be no use to you Sara. I’m half dead.”

“Well that’s half better than Mia will be if we don’t try.”

“Sara the world thinks I’m dead...If I come back it paints a target on everyone makes everything worse.”

“So you’ll just leave Mia to die?”

“I already gave everything to save her...but the world truly can’t be saved...”

Sara looks at him.

“Rip mentioned this crisis and how I’m some paragon or something....”

He nods.

“Yes...”

“He also said you died stopping it....but no offence but there’s meta humans and aliens we got super girl and flash....why not use them instead of a guy with a bow and arrow...”

Oliver sighs.

“There was a battle before the crisis where Barry and Kara would’ve died...I made a deal that I would die in their place during the crisis.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“Of course you did....but it worked you did it?”

“I did...and when I died I rebooted the universe.”

“Wait what?”

“Long story...but I rebooted it made a better Star City....bought back people who died made sure crime didn’t exist for 20 years...made sure Mia lived a good life...but it lead to nothing. Star City fell again. Everything I did was for nothing. All the sacrifices and everything I tried to give Mia...and she still went down this path.”

“Look Oliver I’m not going to pretend to understand any of this...but one thing Rip told me...is time wants to happen...there’s only so much you can change. Crime will always exist in some form everywhere. But saying you did nothing is rubbish...you died in 2020? That’s 4 years away in my time...I can sure as hell bet you saved a lot of people in those 4 years.....as for Mia..her being the green arrow it’s not a bad thing she wants to help this city...it’s who she is it’s in her blood....and it’s in yours...Merlyn, Slade, Ras, Darkh and whoever the hell else couldn’t stop you...yeah people died in the crossfire but so many more would’ve died if you hadn’t done what you did...Mia she knows the truth....this city needs a Green Arrow. That’s the reason John, felicity, Roy, Thea and Laurel all stood with you..they know it to..”

Oliver looks at her.

“Not a bad speech....okay so do you have a plan to get Mia back?”

“We can’t take their building it’s to fortified. You and me can’t get in there...you better strap on your robot arm by the way.....guessing the salmon ladder must’ve been a bitch with one arm....anyway you’ve been watching what’s happening how does slade jr get rid of enemies.”

“He likes to make a show of things...does public executions for his most infamous kills.”

“I’m guessing killing the green arrow would count as that...okay so we wait until he takes her outside then we take him.....hope the hood still fits..”

He nods.

“It will do...seems it will have to...suit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t updated this in ages but I rewatched the episode today and wanted to bring it back. I also couldn’t believe Rip wouldn’t have had an idea about Crisis..yes I know the real reason was because Crisis wasn’t even an idea yet but just thought I’d throw it in. Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people enjoyed this. I love the episode but obviously now it's a redundant story since it all never happens that way. So I thought I'd make an effort to rewrite it with the new canon and the characters of Mia, Zoe, JJ, etc added.
> 
> Let me know opinions and if you'd like to read more.


End file.
